dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nakai Kazuya
Perfil thumb|250px|Kazuya Nakai *'Nombre:' 中井 和哉 *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kazuya Nakai *'Profesión:' Actor de voz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: ' Tokio, Japón *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' Aoni Production Biografía Kazuya Kanai debutó como Seiyū en la serie de anime ''After War Gundam X como Witz Sou. Es muy conocido por su voz a Roronoa Zoro de la serie One Piece, Hijikata de Gintama, Mugen de Samurai Champloo o Date Masamune de Sengoku Basara. Muchos de los personajes de Kazuya a los que interpreta tienen una personalidad muy gamberra o de chulo. Aunque también ha puesto voz a personajes tranquilos como Zoro o Mugen. Además muchos de ellos son espadachines (Zoro, Date Masamune, Mugen y Hijikata). Doblajes Anime *1996 After War Gundam X - Witz Sou *1998 Blue Submarine No. 6 - Captain of the Shang *1999 Angel Links - Sergei *1999–presente One Piece - Roronoa Zoro, Pierre, Charlotte Nusstorte *2000–04 Inuyasha - Hoshiyomi *2001 Hellsing - Jan Valentine *2002 Ultimate Muscle - Hanzou *2002 Ai Yori Aoshi - Suzuki *2003 Scrapped Princess - Galil, Socom *2003 Battle Programmer Shirase - Akira Shirase *2004 Ragnarok the Animation - Iruga *2004 Samurai Champloo - Mugen *2004 Samurai Gun - Matsuzaki Shunkai *2004 Grenadier - Yajiro Kojima *2005 Trinity Blood - Tres Iqus *2005 Noein - Karasu, Noein *2006–18 Gintama - Toshiro Hijikata *2006–10 xxxHolic series - Shizuka Dômeki *2006 Jyu Oh Sei - Zagi *2006 Death Note - Kanzo Mogi *2006 Hataraki Man - Fumiya Sugawara *2007 Nodame Cantabile - Kozou Etou *2008 Blade of the Immortal - Taito Magatsu *2008 Naruto Shippuden - Kazuma *2009 Samurai Harem: Asu no Yoichi - Ryo Washizu *2009 Asura Cryin' - Takaya Kagakagari *2009–10 Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings series - Date Masamune *2009 First Love Limited - Gengorou Takei *2009–10 Kiddy Girl-and - Torch *2009 Dogs: Bullets & Carnage - Melvin Scrooge *2009 Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Major Miles *2011 Blue Exorcist - Ryuji Suguro *2011 Fate/Prototype - Lancer *2012 Brave 10 - Nezu Jinpachi *2012 Initial D Fifth Stage - Ryuji Ikeda *2012–15 Kuroko's Basketball - Shōichi Imayoshi *2012 Ixion Saga DT - Sainglain *2013 Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman - Roman *2013 Danganronpa: The Animation - Mondo Owada *2013 Toriko - Roronoa Zoro (Ep. 99) *2014 Space Dandy - Dolph (Ep. 10) *2014 Nobunaga The Fool - Alexander *2014 Magical Warfare - Kippei Washizu *2014 Broken Blade - General Borcuse *2014 Hero Bank - Fukuta Kanemaru *2014 Aldnoah.Zero - Koichirō Marito *2014 Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement - Date Masamune *2015 Death Parade - Takashi *2015 Blood Blockade Battlefront - Zapp Renfro *2015 Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Alternative Architecture - Borma *2015 God Eater - Soma Schicksal *2016 Joker Game - Fukumoto *2016 Girlish Number Kuzu-P *2016 Dragon Ball Super - Tagoma *2017 All Out!! - Renpei Sakura *2017 Rin-ne - Wandering Power Stone (Ep. 57) *2017 Altair: A Record of Battles - Balaban *2017 Elegant Yokai Apartment Life - Akira Fukase *2018–present Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Urashiki Ōtsutsuki *2018 That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime - Laplace *2018 Gakuen Basara - Date Masamune *2019 RobiHachi - Robby Yarge *2019 Fire Force - Akitaru Ōbi *2019 Ahiru no Sora - Shinichi Chiba *2019 Stars Align - Kenji Kyōbate OVAs *2013 Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Borma Peliculas animadas *1995 Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie - Oranja *2000–16 One Piece films - Roronoa Zoro *2010 Bleach: Hell Verse - Kokuto *2012 Rainbow Fireflies - Kenzo (adulto) *2013 Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya - Toshiro Hijikata *2013 Persona 3 The Movie: No. 1, Spring of Birth - Shinjiro Aragaki *2014 Persona 3 The Movie: No. 2, Midsummer Knight's Dream - Shinjiro Aragaki *2015 Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' - Tagoma *2015 Ghost in the Shell: The Movie - Borma *2017 The Night Is Short, Walk on Girl - Seitarō Higuchi *2017 Haikara-san ga Tōru - Shingo Onijima *2017 Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters - Halu-Elu Dolu-do *2018 Bungo Stray Dogs: DEAD APPLE - Tatsuhiko Shibusawa *2017 DC Super Heroes vs. Eagle Talon - Aquaman *2018 Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Videojuegos *1996 Meltylancer: Ginga Shoujo Keisatu 2086 - Brass, Grianos *1997 Dynasty Warriors series - Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei *1997 Sparkling Feather - Garnet *1997 Langrisser IV - Cleones, Bruno, Rivers *1997 Saturn Bomberman Fight!! - Denta *2001 Final Fantasy X - Wakka *2003 Final Fantasy X-2 - Wakka *2005 Sengoku Basara series - Date Masamune *2006 Persona 3 - Shinjiro Aragaki *2006–08 Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss - Katsumi Shiba *2006 Gundam Battle Royale - Eigar *2006 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood - Jonathan (niño) *2007 Shining Wind - Hyoun *2009 Garnet Chronicle - Henson *2010 Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - Mondo Owada *2010 God Eater series - Soma *2010 .hack//Link - Orgel *2011 Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Gilgamesh *2012 Fate Holy Grail Hot Springs War - Lancer *2013 Shining Ark - Adam *2014 Hero Bank - Fukuta Kanemaru *2015 Yakuza 0 - Yamagata *2015 Granblue Fantasy - Eustace *2016 World of Final Fantasy - Gilgamesh *2016 Onmyōji - Kuromujo *2017 Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia - Raijin, Wakka, Gilgamesh *2017 Akane-sasu Sekai de Kimi to Utau - Oda Nobunaga Enlaces *Perfil *Wikipedia en japonés Galería 14421.jpg Categoría:JSeiyū